Heat
by Sapphire Tornado
Summary: REVISED! Spock has gone through with his first Pon farr but it ended differently than Spock Prime's. Spock Prime must share the Vulcan secret with the universe. Major character death, swearing and slash, if you don't like it don't read it.


Author's Note: Hello, I rewrote it in hope making it more satisfactory and that I have answered all unanswered questions and made my points clearer.

Summary: Spock has gone through with his first Pon farr but it ended differently than Spock Prime's. Spock Prime must share the Vulcan secret with the universe. Major character death, swearing and slash, if you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

/ponfarr/

The heat, all he could feel was the heat. It was consuming his every bone, his every cell. The fires of desire were burning in his soul. The time of mating was upon him and he needed to find a mate. Uhura was out of the question; they had broken up about three weeks ago. Spock knew that he needed help but he couldn't hurt any of the crew. He knew who he wanted but he just couldn't have them. The blood fever, plak tow, had already set in and his thinking was becoming irrational, his mind losing focus. Instead of wanting to destroy anything he came in contact with he wanted to cry. What was his point of being here, did he really even want to be here anymore? His mother was gone with most of his planet, would anyone care if one more Vulcan faded away. He decided it was time to let go of his fading hold on life, he decided that he really didn't want to be here anymore. Spock in his depressed and irrational state of mind began to think like a small, scared child who wanted nothing more than to be held in his mother's arms. He never even spared a though on his father.

His last thoughts were of the door, he must lock the door. No one could get in; no one must find him like this. People were not supposed to know of the plight of the Vulcans. Spock managed to keep up the ruse that everything was normal for the last seven days, today he had been unable to do so and he had skipped his shift. He had locked himself away once he knew he would no longer be able to control himself. His door was locked from the inside; he couldn't get out no matter what he tried, at least not in his irrational state. The door, right he had to lock the door. Spock stood up shakily, attempting not to fall on his face when his legs gave way. Instead he fell to his knees and crawled to his computer. He brought up his rooms lock system. He needed to encode a new override code; no one should be able to get in, not even Kirk. Spock needed to do something that even Kirk would never figure out because in all honesty that man could hack almost anything. He worked quickly, his mind slipping all the while. A code, he needed a code, one nobody would figure out. Pon farr, it was his immediate response. He gently typed the new code into the computer, encoding it as he worked. The code and the encoding that he placed on his door were all over the place. Because of the state of mind he was in it was not done in a fashion a normal hacker would be able to break, a Vulcan hacker certainly could break in though. Spock sighed heavily as the override code was encoded, nobody could see it, he hoped.

Spock tried to stand and realized that his legs could no longer hold his weight. Instead he lowered himself to the floor and he crawled to his bed. His body was becoming heavier all the while. He managed to heave is body onto his bed as his vision blurred and his hearing failed. "Spock baby, come to Mama. I'm waiting for you." Spock's mother's voice was the last thing that he heard at the back of his head. He then lay his heavy head down gently on his pillow and he slid his now blind eyes closed allowing the cold darkness he had not felt for the last seven days finally engulf him as one word slipped off his lips "aitlu…"

Spock slipped away, his katara falling completely out of existence. He had let the fires of pon farr engulf him and he fell into the cold darkness of death.

That day Spock, son of Sarek, one of the last surviving Vulcans… died.

/ponfarr/

Kirk was worried about his first officer he hadn't seen him all day and he wouldn't answer any of his pages. "Spock!" Kirk yelled at Spock's door. "Spock!" he said now knocking frantically. He tried the override code but it wasn't working. It beeped in rejection so Kirk began to hack into the room. When Kirk realized that he was unable to hack the system he realized that there was more problems than he had originally thought. In a panic Kirk ran to med-bay to find Dr. McCoy.

"Bones! BONES!" Kirk screamed running into the med-bay where he slammed into Bones

Grabbing Kirk by the shoulders McCoy said "Breathe Jim, breathe! Tell me what's going on."

"Spock…" Kirk said panting "Spock won't open his door and I haven't seen him for all day now." Kirk was holding onto his best friend's arm with fear in his eyes. "Bones what if he's hurt or worse…" he whispered the last word "dead"

"You're overreacting, did you try overriding the locks?" McCoy asked calmly

"Do you think I'd be here if I didn't already try that? I even tried to hack in and it didn't work either!" Kirk yelled

"Alright, alright" McCoy sighed wearily "Let's check the computer's codes."

"It won't be there, but okay." Kirk said nodding somberly, still holding tightly to McCoy's arm

McCoy walked over to his computer and began to type away at his computer. Kirk stood above him pacing, completely unnerved. McCoy let out an exasperated sigh and said "The goddamn hobgoblin changed the fucking code this morning!"

"To what? To what?" Kirk asked desperately

"He the encoded override and it encoded real funny; did you wanna give it a go?" McCoy asked moving out of the way of the computer

Kirk moved to take the computer from him. He sat at the computer trying to hack this encoding and work through the jumbled mess. After about an hour McCoy put a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "Jim" he said quietly "It's not going to work." He felt Kirk tense up under his hand as he turned to face him.

"Would anybody know it? If I can't hack it somebody has to know what it is, right?" Kirk asked grabbing McCoy's arm again

"Maybe Uhura knows?" McCoy said questioningly

"Uhura! Right, Uhura!" Kirk said running over to the comm. He hit the button and paged Uhura. "Lt. Uhura report to sickbay now."

"Captain?" Uhura asked

"Now Uhura, please" he pleaded

"Be down in a minute sir" she replied with curiosity evident in her voice

Kirk went and sat on the chair next to McCoy putting his head on his shoulder. "I'm scared; we were just starting to get along. What if he is sick… or worse? What if something happened to him and we couldn't do anything about it?" Kirk said his eyes glistening

/ponfarr/

Uhura walked in and looked at the cute scene before her. She wondered what Kirk was so panicky about over the comm. As she got closer she noticed there were unshed tears in the young captain's eyes. McCoy's eyes were glued to the computer screen as he gently rubbed Kirk's arm in a comforting fashion. Uhura cleared her throat so as to be noticed. "Sir?" she asked as McCoy and Kirk jumped apart while she walked into the office.

"Uhh… Lt. Uhura, right…" Kirk said wiping away his unshed tears

"We need to know if you have any idea what Spock would have changed his override code to?" McCoy asked for Kirk

"What do you mean?" Uhura asked wracking her brains for the last time she had spoken to her ex-boyfriend.

"We haven't seen him all day, his door is locked, the override code for his room has been changed and the Captain can't seem to hack it. The Captain and I were wondering if you had any idea what the new code may be?" McCoy asked as Kirk grabbed his arm again

"No, what happened to him?" Uhura asked

"We don't know!" Kirk said in a panicked almost scream.

"We have to find out that override code." Uhura said in a semi-panic. She ran over to the computer and started to try and hack away at the encoded code. She furiously pounded away on the keys and after about two minutes her furious typing gave way to a defeated sob. It was futile if Kirk couldn't hack it then she definitely couldn't. "Nothing is working!" she cried "Who else would know what his code could be?" Uhura broke down on the computer console.

Kirk couldn't break down, he wouldn't. He was the Captain of the Enterprise; he needed to be strong for everyone. Kirk wracked his brain and as he thought that there had to be someone who would know the code. There had to be and there was. Kirk remembered when he was marooned on Delta Vega and he perked up just a bit. "I think that know someone" he said running to the bridge. McCoy looked at the sobbing Uhura and turned to follow Kirk. He would rather have to deal with a crazy captain than a depressed woman, at least for the moment.

Kirk ran as fast as he could, he needed to get to the bridge. McCoy tried desperately to follow Kirk but he had to slow down so that he could wait for Uhura, whom he heard running up behind him. She came up beside him "Where's he going?" Uhura asked with a sniffle

"I don't know but we have to follow him" McCoy said dragging Uhura along as they followed their captain "It looks like he's going to the bridge." He said as he began to realize the route they were taking.

/ponfarr/

Kirk was almost there just a few more feet, he overshot the door. "Dammit!" he yelled turning around so that he could make his way onto the bridge. They were bringing supplies to New Vulcan so he had to be here. He would help, he had to help. Right?

"Captain, we have reached New Vulcan" Sulu said as Kirk walked in. Sulu walked over to the bright red, panting captain. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern

"Fine, fine… communications officer… who here now?" Kirk panted in a broken sentence

"What?" Sulu asked

"Who's the communications officer on duty now?" Kirk said getting his breathing under control.

"Lt. Uhura, but Ensign Marx is filling in for her. You did call the Lieutenant down to sickbay." Sulu said walking over to Kirk.

"Uh-huh" Kirk said in a rush looking at the red headed woman sitting in the communications officer's seat. "Ensign Marx, send a message through to the New Vulcan Ambassadors" Kirk said in a rush

"Yes sir" she squeaked as Kirk sat in his Captain's chair. She had to be very new they stopped squeaking when Kirk talked to them after they had been here for about a month. "The message has gone through, sir" she said in quiet voice.

"On screen" Kirk ordered as McCoy and Uhura ran in

"Yes sir" the ensign said putting the Ambassadors' Office on screen

"Hello Captain Kirk, it is a pleasure to see you again." Ambassador Sarek said looking more tired than when the crew had seen him last

"Ambassador Sarek, a pleasure to see you as well." Kirk said in his most diplomatic voice as McCoy and Uhura came to stand by his shoulders. McCoy stood by his left and Uhura by his right. "Ambassador we have your supplies and will gladly have some of the crew bring them down. And… um… I know that it is sudden, but would Ambassador Selek happen to be free at the moment?" Kirk asked trying not to sound suspicious

"Why of course, do you need me to tell him anything specific?" Sarek asked politely

"No… no I would just like to talk to him for a moment. If that's okay?" Kirk asked timidly

"Quite, I will get the ambassador." Sarek said walking out of view

"Alright before he gets back I would like for everyone to get out." Kirk said to his crew "I know that you all think it is unnecessary but I need to speak to the Ambassador privately. McCoy, Uhura you may stay." The crew looked confused but they followed their captain's orders. He was a very eccentric young man.

"Captain Kirk" Sarek said coming back into view but this time he had another taller man with him "Ambassador Selek, I will oversee the delivery of the supplies, if the captain would be willing to send them now."

"I will have Mr. Scott see that they make their way down." Kirk said with a nod

"Thank you Captain, good-bye" Sarek walked out of view again knowing this would be a private conversation.

Kirk paged Scotty and told him to start the unloading of the supplies. "And Mr. Scott, please remember that Vulcans are not fond of your idea of humor."

"Aye, Captain as you continue to remind me." Scotty said over the comm.

"Thank you" Kirk said closing the comm.

"Everyone over here is gone Jim. You may speak freely now." Ambassador Selek said a small smile playing on his lips. His smile turned to a frown when he saw the raw fear in Kirk's eyes. "What is wrong Jim?"

"It's Spock he has been seen all day and he never misses a shift. We're all very worried." Kirk said and realization dawned on the older Spock's face. He was about to say something when Kirk continued "His door is locked and he changed the override code and I can't hack it." Spock's eyebrow raised in curiosity "We need your help, do you have any idea what the code would be? Please, we need your help." Kirk said grabbing McCoy's arm again

"Jim I think I know what has happened. I must come aboard when you open his door because he may be a danger to you and the rest of the crew." Spock said looking longingly at Kirk's arms wrapped tightly around McCoy's

"Spock just tell me what's wrong with him. He's your counterpart you have to know what's wrong." Kirk was close to tears now

"Counterpart? You mean like they're the same person." Uhura asked and Kirk nodded "You mean he's from the future. You're just like Nero you've come from the future. You have to tell us what's going on." She pleaded with the elder Spock

"I cannot discuss this matter here; I must tell you all in person." The Ambassador said, the older Spock. "May I board the ship Captain?" he asked curtly

"Of course" Kirk said finally letting go of McCoy's arm. He looked at Uhura and McCoy "Let's go to the transporter room."

/ponfarr/

The elder Spock felt like he was walking to his judgment day. Oh, it wasn't as if he hadn't taken a walk like this before. Spock felt as though it was more important the last time he had taken this walk. There had been the lives of the entire crew on line but this time there was only one life on the line. Only because of his carelessness he was taking this walk again.

Today Spock had to tell them what he should have told them before the Enterprise went into space again. But how was he going to explain pon farr to this Kirk? Of course his Kirk had known about pon farr, hell he had helped him through most of them after his first. But this was another Kirk from another time and another background. This was a Kirk with a different life, a different love and a different outlook on his captaincy. Spock almost forgot about his younger counterpart. What about his younger counterpart? He needed to worry about him too. What if his counterpart was in the throes of plak tow or what if he was dead? This would deprive Kirk of the friendship that would shape who he was.

The older Spock's thoughts swirled and he began to feel as though he was floating. His head felt lighter than air and Spock had to reach out for the wall for support. He was sick and he knew it. The Bendii Syndrome had hit him quite hard but it was just starting to kill him now. Bendii Syndrome had affected his father and it had been affecting Spock himself for sixteen years now. The Bendii Syndrome had set in just after his t'hy'la had died, truly died. Spock knew it ran in his family and he would just have to deal with it.

"Ambassador Selek?" A straitlaced woman with brown hair asked

"Yes T'Shal" Spock said straightening up and facing the young school teacher

"Is anything wrong sir?" T'Shal asked

"No, I am fine" The elder Spock said "Now if you'll excuse me; I must go and watch over the delivery of supplies."

"Yes sir" she said turning around and continuing the way she had been going

Spock sighed as he pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning on. He stood where he was for a moment trying to overcome his vertigo. He continued walking towards the transporter station. His thoughts were still all over the place and before he knew it Spock had reached the transporter station.

"Ambassador" Scotty called over with a very enthusiastic wave "Are you going aboard?"

Spock smiled slightly at the familiar accent "Yes Mr. Scott, I must help the Captain with some problems aboard the ship." He answered "How is the unloading going on down here?" Spock asked trying to avoid going aboard the ship.

"Very well sir, I can beam you up to the ship in one minute. We are just trying to get a few more hands down here to help with the unloading." Scotty said as the transporter activated.

Two blond men and a red haired woman stepped of the transporter pad as the older Spock stepped on. "I am already Mr. Scott. Thank you" he said

"See you later Ambassador." He heard the Scotsman call as he was beamed aboard the Enterprise, the ship in which his timeline had been his home away from home.

/ponfarr/

Kirk, McCoy and Uhura patiently waited for Spock to beam aboard the ship. "Captain, are you waiting for someone?" the brunette ensign asked beaming down the last three movers. They would help unload all of the supplies the crew had brought for the people of New Vulcan.

"Yes Ensign Callahan" Kirk said shifting his wait from foot to foot in nervous anticipation

The blondes and the red head had disappeared and a few moments later the trio of red shirts had been replaced by a tall, old Vulcan. "Captain Kirk" the older Spock said stepping off of the transporter pad "It is a pleasure to see you again"

"And you… now can please tell us what's going on?" Kirk said impatiently with a quick glance at the ensign

"I think it would be in the best interest of your First Officer if we make our ways over towards his quarters." The older Spock said

"But you told us you would tell us when you were here. Please" Uhura pleaded

"I really believe that it would be best to check on Spock." The older Spock said looking at the ensign who was pretending to not listen

"Oh… Ensign Callahan could you leave for a moment?" Kirk asked of the ensign

"Yes sir" the ensign ran out of the room blushing

"Alright talk" McCoy barked "NOW!"

"As I have already said we should check on my younger counterpart. He could be dying if he is not already dead." The older Spock said

The trio stopped short in what they were about to say. "Wait, what?" Uhura said. She looked at Kirk and the two of them ran out of the transporter room towards the younger Spock's room.

"Please lead the way" The original timeline Spock said to McCoy

"Right… it's this way" McCoy said as if waking from a reverie

The two walked quickly in silence attempting to get to the room before Kirk and Uhura broke down the door trying to get in.

/ponfarr/

Uhura and Kirk needed to get there and they need to get there fast. They ran through the hallways knocking over yeomen, running into security crewmen and dodging ensigns. Spock was in trouble, he needed their help. The problem was that they didn't know what the code was.

Uhura got there first while Kirk picked up the two yeomen he had knocked over. "What could the code be!" Uhura screamed pounding in random Vulcan words into the keypad.

"I don't know!" Kirk screamed as Uhura moved to let him start pounding on the keypad. He was trying all different Vulcan things he had heard Spock say.

The two switched off for the next twenty seconds. "You two need to stop this" McCoy said running up behind both of them and grabbing each of them by the arm.

"It is not logical to tap out random codes." The older Spock said tapping in the code that he figured his younger counterpart would have used. The door slid open quietly. "Spock… Spock… are you alright?" the elder Spock asked into the dark room.

"Is he in here?" McCoy asked still holding Uhura and Kirk's wrists

"I don't know yet" the older Spock said "Take those two out of here please. I would rather they were not in here when I turn the lights on."

"Alright" McCoy said pulling Uhura and Kirk out of Spock's room

"No, we want to stay" Kirk said struggling

"Come on Ambassador" Uhura said staring at the Ambassador

The elder Spock sighed as McCoy dragged to the squirming pair out of the room. The door slid shut and the older Spock said "Lights to fifty present computer." He knew full well what he would see. He turned around and looked at the still body lying on his counterpart's bed. A quiet sigh escaped the older Spock as he walked over to the bed.

"Is he alright?" a voice asked as the door slide open

"Close the door" was all the Vulcan Ambassador could manage to say to McCoy in his depressed state

"Tell me if he's all right you green-blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy barked at the older Spock

The older Spock looked up from checking his counterparts pulse. "He has been dead for the last four hours. The pon farr over took him, he let it kill him." He said to McCoy "Why did he not ask for help? He has so many people who would be willing to help him." Spock looked down at his younger counterpart again, had he been that stubborn?

"Dead? Pon farr? What's going on here? What aren't you telling me?" McCoy asked getting impatient with the elderly Vulcan

"I will tell you if I am able to return to the ship" the elder Spock said picking up his counterpart. His own final thoughts flitted into the forefront of his mind. "I wonder what you thought of?" the elder Spock said to the deceased in his arms

"Wait! Where are you going?" McCoy asked angrily glaring at the older Spock as he began to walk out of the room

"I must inform Ambassador Sarek of the current state of his son." The older Spock said as the door slid open "We must have a proper funeral within the first of couple days."

"But I still want an explanation!" McCoy yelled angrily as Kirk and Uhura jumped up from where they had been sitting against the wall.

"Why do you want an explanation?" Uhura asked looking at the limp, lifeless body in the Ambassador's arms. She looked at the lifeless body, then McCoy. She was looking for conformation in McCoy's eyes. He nodded and confirmed to Uhura that her ex-boyfriend was dead. "No…" Uhura said dropping to her knees next to the older Spock grabbing onto his sleeve. "No… he can't have… he's not" she said starting start tremble as sobs wracked her body and she slid fully to the floor.

"He's dead" Kirk whispered looking at the Ambassador and then at his first officer

"Yes Jim" the older Spock whispered stepping around the broken woman on the floor and out the door.

"No…" Kirk said tears in his eyes

"Jim, it's okay" McCoy said taking the young captain into his arms. Kirk threw his arms around McCoy's neck and started to sob. McCoy fell to the ground overcome with grief and the captain's weight. He shifted so that the sobbing captain was now sitting in his lap. Together the trio mourned their lost friend.

/ponfarr/

The older Spock walked calmly through the halls of the Enterprise. Everyone moved to the sides of the hall as he walked by. They were all looking at the body in his arms. He vaguely wondered if this was what it was like when they moved his dead body. Probably not, they probably moved him through empty hallways because his t'hy'la wouldn't want everyone staring at him.

The door to the transporter room approached slowly and Spock felt the anxiety rising in his chest. The older Spock's breathing evened out as he passed through the opened doors to the transporter room. He nodded his head at the ensign standing at the transporter console. "Could you please beam us down Ensign…?" Spock asked trailing off, he didn't even know the ensigns name.

"Callahan, Ambassador Selek" the ensign said powering up the transporter "Is Commander Spock alright?" Callahan asked not knowing if he was crossing a line

"He has passed on and I must bring him down to New Vulcan so that he may be buried properly." The Ambassador said his head bowed slightly

"Oh… um… the transporter is ready" the ensign said looking at Spock's dead body

"Thank you" the older Spock said stepping onto transporter pad

/ponfarr/

Scotty turned around and watched the person materialize on the transporter pad. "Were you expecting someone?" Ambassador Sarek asked

"Aye, Ambassador Selek went up some time ago. This must be him now." Scotty said watching the transporter controls. The two Spocks materialized on the pad. "Ambassador?" Scotty asked looking at the scene before him

"Spock?" Sarek said running forward towards his son "What happened?" Sarek said sparking emotions of confusion and sadness

"The captain called me up to the ship because the crew hadn't seen Spock all day, he missed his shift and his door had been encoded in a Vulcan encoding that even Kirk couldn't break through. It happened" The older Spock said handing Sarek his son's body.

"It happened already? It happened to soon" Sarek said holding his son close; there were tears at the corners of his eyes. He had lost his planet, his wife and now he had lost his son; the elder Spock would be surprised if this didn't kill him.

"He must have let the fires of pon farr take him over." The older Spock said trying to hold himself up, the fatigue that came from the Bendii Syndrome was taking its toll again.

"I am sorry to leave so suddenly but I must bring my son's body to T'Pau. We will prepare the funeral for tonight." Sarek said walking out of the room with his son's dead body in his arms.

"Tushah nash-veh k'odu." The older Spock said, he had said I grieve with you and in truth he did, he was losing part of himself.

"Th'i-oxalra" Sarek said thank you in Vulcan with his back to the two people in the room

After the door had closed on Sarek and his son, the older Spock felt his legs give way. "Ambassador!" Scotty said running over to the Ambassador.

"I'm fine" Spock said from his position on the transporter pad. "I must go speak to the council." Spock said standing up with some help from the Scotsman.

"Ambassador Selek you should stay here and I'll get some help." Scotty said

"Don't worry about me" the Ambassador said walking out of the door

When he stepped into the corridor Spock noticed just how quiet it was. All the children were in school and the council member's must be having a meeting. Most other Vulcans were helping with the building of buildings or they were working in the hospital on the sudden outbreak of pon farrs. Pon farr was sweeping through most Vulcans because of the loss of their bonds at least on the younger ones. The Vulcans over 100 weren't going through pon farr anymore, but enough of that.

Spock knew what had to be done, they had to tell the Federation about pon farr or else more Vulcans would die, especially with so many Vulcans living off planet. Spock walked up to the Council Room and stepped through the door. "Ambassador Selek, what reason do you have for being here?" The head council member asked

"I suppose that you have not heard of the death of Starfleet Officer Spock's death." The elder Spock said looking up at the council's indifferent faces.

"We had not yet heard this news" one of the female council members said "What does this have to do with why you are here?"

"I believe that we should tell the Federation of pon farr." Spock said as many of the councils members tried to speak but he cut them off saying "Sarek's son has died because of pon farr and the fact he had to hide it from the crew. We have made our own people ashamed to talk about this even with each other. We cannot hide this any longer we are a dying race." Spock's voice was escalating to an irritated level. "We need the Federation's help to make sure that no more Vulcans who are off world die. I am tired of hiding this; everyone knows that it is popping up much more frequently because of all of the broken bonds. You all know that we need people on the outside that can watch for the symptoms as well."

The council attentively listened to Spock's small rant. They all saw the logical reasoning behind the Ambassador's proposal but it wasn't what they wanted to do. "We must converse about this Ambassador Selek, but I can see the logic behind your ideas." The head council member said

"Thank you Councilmen, if you would give me your answer by tonight I would like to converse with the Enterprise's Captain about this." Spock said walking out of the Council's Room.

After he came out of the Council's Chamber Spock walked to his room. He needed to sleep, he was exhausted and this all was beginning to drive him insane.

Spock typed his code into the keypad and his door slide open. It was just a simple room with some meditation supplies, a bed, a desk and a computer. He also had some pictures on his desk. There was one of his Jim, his McCoy and himself standing in their signature trio pose. Another was of his mother and his father. A third was of the main Enterprise crew. The last one was of him and his ashayam.

Spock took his pendent off and lay down on his bed. He opened the pendent and smiled as he heard his t'hy'la, his ashayam, his James T. Kirk singing happy birthday. Spock easily fell asleep to his beloved's voice.

/ponfarr/

Spock awoke to the sound of someone at his door. He rose and turned all of his pictures down before he opened the door. When he opened the door he saw Sarek standing in front of him.

Sarek looked horrible, his face was ashen and worn, his hair was standing on end and he looked like he would fall over at any moment. "Sarek would you like to sit down?" Spock asked watching the weary man sway.

"No thank you, Selek. I have just come to tell you that my son's funeral will begin in an hour." Sarek said gripping the doorframe for support. All that had happen over the last few months had aged Sarek terribly but all of today's events seemed to age him double what he had been aged after Amanda's death.

"That was quickly settled." Spock said of the set up of the funeral

"Yeah T'Pau set it all up so that it would all take place soon so, in her words not mine, my pain would not be prolonged." Sarek said running a hand through his hair

"I will inform Captain Kirk for you if you would like me to." Spock said to his father's counterpart

"That would be most helpful" Sarek said emotionlessly, but his eyes show relief. "Thank you Selek, I will see you in one hour." Sarek walked away swaying slightly, his fatigue made Spock feel even more tired.

"Please be careful" Spock said under his breath watching the man stagger down the hallway. "I know that you know who I am and that's killing you" Spock whispered turning back into his room.

He walked over to his computer desk and flipped his pictures back up. Spock turned on his computer and sent a message to the bridge of the Enterprise. It took a moment for the message to go through.

The message went through and the bridge came up on the screen. "Ambassador Selek" Scotty said solemnly "Did you need something?" he asked

"I was going to tell your captain that the funeral has been prepared and it will take place in an hour. If you could relay my message…" Spock said

"Hang on a second I'll get him" Scotty said cutting of the much older man. He stood up from the captain's seat and walked over to Ensign Marx. He whispered some orders to her that Spock, even with his Vulcan hearing, wasn't able to hear. When he had finished telling the ensign whatever he was telling her he came back and sat in the captain's chair again.

"They said that they will come down in a few minutes Commander." The communications ensign said to Scotty

"Thank you" Scotty said turning back to face the Ambassador on the screen in front of him

"The captain, the doctor and the lieutenant, are they alright?" Spock asked

"I would assume that they are doing a little better. I haven't seen them since I was asked to bring Lt. Uhura to the sickbay. But they have been in the sickbay since you left about four hours ago." Scotty said

Spock looked at the clock he had slept for three and a half hours. He was more fatigued than he had originally thought. "I am sorry that I could not help with Spock." The older Spock said looking down at his fingers

"You could not have changed what happened" McCoy said as he walked in steadily "He died four hours before you came aboard, it's not your fault." He said as he walked up to stand behind Scotty's left shoulder

Ignoring McCoy's comments, that showed that McCoy was grieving as well, Spock asked "Where are the Captain and the Lieutenant?"

"They are coming down the hallway and will be here very soon." McCoy said looking at the door as it opened

Just then two puffy, red eyed people walked onto the bridge. Scotty moved for where he had been sitting on the captain's chair and let Kirk take a seat while Uhura moved to stand at his right shoulder. "Ambassador" Kirk croaked in a broken voice

"I wanted to tell you that Ambassador Sarek has arranged the funeral. It will take place in forty-five minutes time. If you and your crew would like to attend the funeral we can arrange for that." Spock said watching a few stray tears roll down Uhura's cheeks

"The people on my crew who were close to Spock will be coming." Kirk said taking hold of McCoy's hand for support.

"Then I shall see you at the funeral" the older Spock said getting ready to end the transmission

"Wait… Selek" Kirk said reaching his hand out as if that would stop the Ambassador

"Yes, Captain" Spock said respectfully

"Could you tell us what happened with Spock?" Kirk asked sadly

"I will tell you after the funeral if you would be willing to come to my room afterwards." Spock said

McCoy nodded and said "Of course, we will talk to you after the funeral. We will begin to send people down in about fifteen minutes."

"Someone will be waiting for you to all come down. They will bring you to the funeral area." Spock said "I must go help prepare" he said nodding to the bridge crew on the screen

"Alright we will see you at the funeral" Kirk said standing up from the captain's chair still holding McCoy's hand.

The screen went black as the transmission was ended. Spock looked at his reflection in the black screen before him. How was he supposed to explain everything that had happened? How had he explained pon farr before? He let out a small sigh and got up from the computer desk. Spock took one last look at the picture on his desk before he went to change. He changed into his funeral robes and checked the clock. He had half an hour left until the funeral. He looked around at his room feeling out of place and unsure of where he was. Spock shook his head slightly and walked out of his room. He started to make his way down to the area where the funerals were to be held. He didn't know if he was ready to see his own funeral.

/ponfarr/

The older Spock stood on the right side of the Vulcan casket. It was a simple ceremonious casket. It was a simple black wood with a thin gold barrier painted on. The older Spock looked out at all of the people standing around the cavern they were going to use for their burial rituals. He could see the command crew of the Enterprise standing in front of a majority of their crew.

"Ma'toi is a part of life" the priestess T'Pau said using the Vulcan word for death "Let the procession begin." She stood in front of the casket and began to walk forward. Spock on the right and Sarek on the left lifted up the casket together. They followed T'Pau into the cavern carrying the casket between them.

As they descended into the cavern Spock felt Sarek begin to get weaker and he felt more of the casket's weight on his shoulder. T'Pau stopped at a slab of rock that looked like a table. Spock and Sarek gently placed the casket on the rock.

After the casket had been placed on the rock the funeral began. The funeral passed with no problems. At least until after they had lowered the casket into a pit that was to be used as a burial chamber. After they had lowered the casket Sarek passed out. He fell and if it hadn't been for one of the Science Academy Student, Seront, he would have hit the ground. Everyone gathered around the fallen Ambassador who was still in Seront's arms.

"No…" Seront whispered

"What is it?" the older Spock asked

Seront began to scream a bloodcurdling scream. Just them Spock noticed that Sarek was holding onto the young man's hand. He was transferring his feelings of the moment and Spock had a feeling of his own that they weren't good ones. He took Sarek's hand off of Seront and realized that Seront was screaming because Sarek was dying. Spock closed his eyes and moved Sarek's hands away from anyone.

"He's dying" Spock said holding Sarek's wrists until they went limp

"H- he tried to make me take some of the pain." Seront said crying trying to hide his face in shame. A man behind Seront lifted him into his arms and carried the sobbing man out of the cavern.

"I know his emotions have been going haywire and I think everything that's happened to him in the last few months just got to him." Spock said moving Sarek off of the young man

"We will bury him tomorrow." T'Pau said looking at Sarek's limp body and the retreating back of the man who was carrying the crying Seront. She turned to one of her guards and said "Take the body away from here."

Everyone began to file out of the cavern after the guard carrying Sarek. Spock stood around watching everything that was going on. Where was he? What was going on? These questions kept poking at his mind. Spock couldn't remember much of anything. "Ambassador Selek" one of the female Council Member said "We have decided that you may have permission to tell Starfleet of pon farr."

"Thank you" he said looking around confused. He couldn't remember where he was, why couldn't he remember where he was.

"Are you alright Ambassador" the councilwoman asked

"Of course I'm fine Valeris." Spock said looking at the councilwoman

"Ambassador I am not Valeris, I am T'Lara" the councilwoman said and she gasped in an undignified way "You suffer from Bendii Syndrome" she said realizing what was happening "You are confused and you are remembering another time."

"I'll be fine Councilwoman" Spock said walking towards Kirk and his crew "And thank you for your permission." He said looking over his shoulder

"Ambassador did he just die too?" Uhura asked running over to Spock

"Yes" Spock said "I will take you to a private area so we may discuss the reason for your commander's death." Spock turned and began walking towards the exit of the cavern.

"Mr. Scott please take the rest of the crew to the ship. Bones, Uhura and I need to speak to Ambassador Selek privately" Kirk said looking at the Scotsman who had an arm around the young Russian boy. Then the newly formed trio began to follow the elder Spock.

/ponfarr/

The older Spock held the door to his room open for the trio to walk through. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said tiredly

"It's nice" Uhura said sadly looking at the pictures on the desk

"Well, where would you like me to start?" Spock asked Kirk who was sitting on his bed between McCoy's legs.

"Start from why Spock died" Kirk said shifting as Uhura set herself down next to McCoy

"He died because of pon farr." Spock was interrupted by Uhura

"What's pon farr?" she asked

"I will get to that Lieutenant." Spock said courteously

"Commander" she corrected with her head down "Scotty didn't want to take the position of First Officer, so I took the job."

"My apologies Commander, but as I was saying pon farr is an ailment that occurs in Vulcans every seven years. It is the time of mating." Spock said taking a seat in his computer chair "During pon farr a Vulcan will feel the burning need to get to their bonded."

"Their what?" Kirk asked leaning back on McCoy

"Their bonded, the person with whom they are bonded…um, mated. They will go back to their bonded and if their bonded wants to take them they will go through the wedding or the renewal of their bond to make it as if new. If the woman so chooses she may call kal-if-fee and challenge her bonded. The female will choose a challenger and the two males will fight to the death. After the fight the bond is lifted and the male can feel who they burn for." Spock was cut off again

"What do you mean who they burn for?" Uhura took her turn to ask a question

"A Vulcan will burn for the one they love, as you would put it, their soul-mate. The burning is the longing that they have for them and it is stronger than anything you could ever know. After they feel the one they burn for the male can choose to stay with their bonded or go to the one they burn for. In the case that the one they are burning for dies or appears dead…" Spock was cut off again

"What do you mean appears dead?" McCoy asks the doctor in him jumping at chance to find more out about this ailment.

"I mean that all of the person's systems are shut down and they seem to be dead." Spock said "The pon farr will be ended quickly and painlessly, that is until the one the Vulcan's heart burns for is found alive. The pon farr will only end when the Vulcan has finally fulfilled their mating needs. If they do not do this plak tow, the blood fever, will begin to set in and the Vulcan affected will not be able to think straight. There are some unusual times when a Vulcan will burn for someone of the same gender. If the bonded male is burning for the female Vulcan's challenger they can pull out of plak tow enough to say something to challenge it. Pon farr is something that comes every seven years and Vulcans can be helped through it by people from other planets as well." Spock said finishing of his description of pon farr.

"It sounds so complicated and personal" Uhura said

"It is personal and that is why Vulcans never speak about it, not even with each other." Spock said sighing "I have gained the council's permission to speak to Starfleet about this ailment. Do you think I would be able to do that?" Spock asked the trio

"Of course, I will get an Admiral's permission and have a meeting set up." Kirk said slowly standing up looking at the clock. They had been there for nearly an hour and the trio should be heading back to the ship.

McCoy understood the look in Kirk's eyes and realized what he needed "I think it would be best if we got going." McCoy said taking Kirk's hand in his own "We need to get back to the ship." Spock nodded and opened the door and led the trio down to the transporter area. Spock saw them off and then went back to his room to sleep.

The elder Spock made it to his room and sat down on his bed. He was so exhausted he felt like he could sleep for a week. As he fell asleep he heard his name being called in a familiar voice, a so familiar voice. It was his t'hy'la but it was faint and at the back of his head. Spock fell asleep to the sound of that voice.

/ponfarr/

A week later Spock stood in front of a huge crowd of Starfleet officers telling them the same story he had told Kirk, McCoy and Uhura. "If any of you come in contact with a Vulcan going through pon farr please find them help. The Vulcan council will be sending out ambassadors to medical staffs to teach others how to care for these Vulcans. By me telling you this it means that I have told you a true weakness in the Vulcans and it should be dealt with carefully. It is that we may find ourselves in love with anyone, if a Vulcan tells you that they love you during this period then you may have just found your soul-mate." Spock looked around him and looked at all of the shocked faces "I have gone through pon farr and without the help of my t'hy'la I know I would never have made it through." Spock looked down tears welling up in his eyes; all of his control was leaving him. "Thank you" he said stepping of the stage to thunderous applause. The already fatigued Vulcan began to feel a horrible pain in his head at all of the applause.

Still crying Spock fell forward and fell unconscious. Spock felt strong familiar arms envelop him in a tight loving embrace. Spock opened his eyes to see the person hold him was James T. Kirk, his James T. Kirk. Kirk smiled at him and Spock looked down at the scene below him. He saw his body surrounded by many Starfleet Medical doctors. "I died" Spock said looking at his Kirk; he couldn't stand to watch the other Kirk and Uhura cry any longer. He had watched them cry too much over the last couple of weeks, Uhura especially. They cried over Spock, they cried over Sarek and they cried over a great deal more. Their emotions were all over the place over the last few weeks, which Spock fond surprising from Kirk.

"Yes, but that means that now you are here with me and them" His Jim said with a wave of his hand to everyone as they appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise that Spock had known so well.

"The bridge" Spock said breathlessly with his trademark Vulcan smile. He looked around at all of the crew, his crew, the one that he belonged to. Uhura was sitting in the communications seat her hair down up nice and high, Chekov and Sulu were at the helm holding hands, McCoy hand an arm wrapped around Chapel while standing next to Uhura, Scotty was standing behind Uhura with a hand on her shoulder lovingly and finally Jim Kirk, his Jim, his t'hy'la, his ashayam sitting in the captain's chair with his trademark grin.

"Welcome back" Kirk said "We can finally leave, our crew is finally full" Kirk put up two fingers and shared a Vulcan kiss with his t'hy'la. "Mr. Sulu it's time to boldly go" With that Sulu took off and the crew of the Enterprise went into the bright white light that came flying at them.

The finally completed crew made their way to spend an eternity together.

/ponfarr/

A/N: Hey I don't know if I answer everything but I sure as hell tried, so let me know what you think about it.


End file.
